harry and ginny
by sarahXfrodoXkatnissXpongs
Summary: Harry was standing next to a grave. He had left the funeral to see his mum and dad. The funeral was everyone how died in the battle of Hogwarts. Including Fred. They had made a band new area for all of the people how fallen. They had called it ' fallen hero's of the war .


**CHAPTER 1**

The funerals

Harry was standing next to a grave. He had left the funeral to see his mum and dad. The funeral was everyone how died in the battle of Hogwarts. Including Fred. They had made a band new area for all of the people how fallen. They had called it ' fallen hero's of the war`.

Families from all over the country had come to say goodbye. It wasn't just student's graves here. It was teachers and people from the order too. Like Tonks and Lupin. The town cleared up the whole area and all the graves were payed for by the town as well. The people thought it was a honour to have them there.

There was a huge seramony for every one of the people. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, colon all of them. In Fred's part George, Ginny and Ron both had their own part. When Ginny got up she was trying to hold back the tries. She said, " The thing about growing up with Fred and George, is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve. I said this a few years back and I never forgot it, and I don't think that they did either for they went on to do the most incredible things. Like make things up that no-one would have even thought of." she began to cry and that's when the guilt hit Harry the hardest. " I'm goanna a miss him so much" she went over to Fred's grave "goodbye Fred".

When the funerals were over Ron and Hermione came over to Harry. "I can't believe it's over" Ron was trying to hide his red eyes. He had been crying too. The guilt was growing more and more in Harry until it was about to explode out of him like an active volcano.

It was his entire fault.

**CHAPTER 2**

The over powering blame 

" Are you ok Harry?" Hermione hand put her hand on Harry's shoulder. " You've got to stop blaming your self because it wasn't. There's always lives lost in a war"

"Yea and there deaths helped us win the damn thing," Ron said trying to lighten the conversation but no matter what they said harry couldn't get his words out. He wanted to talk back but he couldn't. " Come on lets go".

Harry and Hermione were living at the Weasleys for they had nowhere to go. George wasn't really talking to anyone except Mr. Weasley and Percy but Miss Weasley and Mr Weasley were trying to make it as if it will all be ok. Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny were helping with all the stuff along with Harry and Hermione. Harry didn't talk for the rest of the week to anyone. No matter how many people tried to talk to him nothing would get him to talk. It was like there was a huge knot in his neck making him unable to tell anyone how he felt but everyone new how he felt.

It was his entire fault. Everything. His mum and dads deaths, Teddy now being an orphan, Fred's death everything. If he hadn't gone to Hogwarts that night they would all still be there and if he hadn't been the one who had to stop voldermort maybe thing would have gone differently and he would still be going out with Ginny.

Then he thought about Ginny. How hard this must be on her. If this is this hard on Harry how harder it be on her, and Ron I mean they lost one of there brothers. With all this Harry got and went on a walk. " Harry where are you going" Hermione had ask Harry but he didn't answer he just wanted to be away from the area that just reminds him to much of people he cared for and then let down.

**CHAPTER 3**

Luna's voice of wisdom 

Harry walked and walked until he saw a little stream near and for some reason he felt like he needed to go towards it. When he got there Harry broke down. All he could think of is it was his entire fault, all his fault. Then he heard something. He turned to see with his wand pulled out of his pocket ready to cast a spell.

It was Luna. Harry had forgotten about how she lives on the other side of the hill to the weasleys. " Oh hi Harry I thought I saw you down here so I sneaked out to say hello and talk" harry said nothing " Oh still not talking, Ginny told me about this she's really worried about you, you know" Luna waited for a reply but nothing. "Well if you don't want to talk we can just sit here in slince if you want." Luna looked out into the view knowing she wasn't going to get a answer "she doesn't get its all my fault" Harry's voice was a little rough for he hadn't used it in so long " well how is it your fault?"

"Cause if I hadn't gone to Hogwarts that night Fred would still be here and Lupin and Tonks"

"Yea but if you didn't we would still be a war and more people would be dyeing" Luna continued " look harry that big battle was going to happen no matter where we were and people were going to die its what happens in a war that doesn't mean that it was your fault"

"But how can I talk to any of them again"

"How can you not?" Harry looked at Luna " when you were gone everyone at Hogwarts was like well if harry was here this, and if harry was here that, we all love you harry epically them" she pointed towards the browo "they don't think for one second that all of this is your fault, why most people if they saw you would be thanking you if they saw you in the street" Luna knew that she was getting somewhere with Harry and continued "I mean Ginny is so proud of you harry and she still really cares about you and I bet if you wanted too you could go ask her out and she would jump at the thought"

"You really think so?"

"I know her better then a lot of people and she's crazy about you" at that harry knew what he had to do and it wasn't sit around complaining about how his mistakes. " Thanks Luna"

"Your welcome now go on but watch out for nargels they have a huge nest around here" Harry laughed a little bit "ok I will"

**CHAPTER 4**

When harry returns 

When harry got back it was dark and everyone was putting out the tea. The door was open to let out the steam. He could see Ginny laughing with Ron and Hermione. It felt like the good old days and that it never happened and all the guilt in his chest had been lifted and he was able to move on.

When harry walk in there was an uproar from everyone " Harry where have you been mate?"

" Been talking to Luna " when harry talked everyone stopped and stepped back

" What?"

" You, You talked "Hermione said. Harry laughed along with Ron " good to hear you talken again mate". After that they stayed up late talking about thing that happened while they were on the run, remembering times they were at Hogwarts, talking about Ron and Hermione who were now dating. When they were talking about that Harry looked over to Ginny who loved every minted of the conversation.

When they called it a night Ginny and Hermione went to there room and Harry and Ron went to there's. That night though Harry couldn't sleep he was too bussy thinking about what he was going to say to Ginny. He went down stairs to go get a drink when he saw Ginny sitting at the table by herself crying. Her head was in her hands. "Ginny?" she quickly looked and saw harry. "Harry is that you"

"Yea it's me what's wrong" Harry went and sat down next to her when she began to break down on his shoulder " I miss Fred so much Harry, I keep it in, in front of everyone but I miss him so much"

" Yea I miss him too" there was a big pause with Ginny sitting there crying on Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't mind he felt at peace with Ginny sitting there but after a while Ginny sat up wipe her eyes "sorry about that"

" No its fine" then Ginny kissed Harry and at that moment when it ends they both looked at each over and laughed. They spend the rest of the night down stairs talking trying to stay quiet to not wake anyone up. Ginny was the first to fall asleep and she fell asleep on harry. Harry didn't want to wake her up so he also fell a sleep on the couch.

**CHAPTER 5**

Harry and Ginny 

When Harry woke up Ginny was still asleep and for some reason everyone was standing around them. " Well what's been going on here?" George was the first to start off the questions. Ginny began to wake up and was shocked to see everyone looking at her and harry. She stood up straight away and harry sat up on the coach." What have you never seen to people fallen asleep toghets" she stormed off. Everyone was giggling. Well everyone but Ron.

" What the hell Harry?"

"What?"

" What are you doing with my sister, first you don't talk to anyone for weeks and then you talk for one night and everything is ok and you can hit on my sister"

" Hey she kissed me"

" You kissed?" Ron was shouting when Hermione dragged them both into a empty room. " Harry why you both down stairs anyway?" Hermione was trying to calm down Ron. " Well I went down for a drink "

" Yea of course you did" Ron was getting angrier and angrier. " Ron shhh go on Harry "

" Well I came down stairs to see Ginny… " Harry paused. He thought it wasn't fair if he was the one to tell everyone that Ginny had been getting upset at night about Fred. He thought it was Ginny jobs to tell them that.

" Yea what? "

" Well she was down stairs too and we talked and short of kissed and she fell asleep on top of me and so I didn't what to wake her so we just went to sleep on the couch"

" Well isn't that fair Ron?" Hermione was looking at Ron " yea I quests it's fine but are you going back out with her or what "

" I think I am going to ask her out soon " Harry after saying this had a gin on his face. " right well if your going to do it do it fast I hate it when you start playing with my sisters feelings "

Ron left the room along with Hermione. Harry stayed in the room he had the feeling that Ron was coming back, and he was right but his time he and Hermione had brought Ginny over. They hadn't told Ginny what was happening for all the questions she was asking. Harry was a bit surprised himself. " Get on with it then " then Ron shut the door on them.

"Can you please tell me what he is talking about"

"Well mmm…well I was… what are they doing?" Harry pointed to the door and Ginny turned around to see Ron, Hermione, George and Percy trying to see what happening through a very small window in the door. It made harry and Ginny both laugh then Ginny moved the small bookcase in front of the window. When you were unable to see out of it you could hear everyone on the other side complain. This also made Harry and Ginny laugh. " So you wanted to talk "

" Yea mmm … I was wondering if you wanted to some time later … you know mmm … like "

" Hang on Harry is this you trying to ask me out? " Ginny was starring straight into Harry's eyes. " Yea strot off" there was a little pause " so do you? " there was another pause " yea" Harry was a little surprised " really?"

"Yea I mean I've wanted to go out with you since I saw you at my house when you were in year 8" then Ginny kissed Harry again. " Can we come in or are we just going to keep us waiting" George shouted on the user side of the door. Ginny and Harry quickly moved the bookcase out of the way of the door and Ron, Hermione, George fell on the floor for they had been leaning on the door. They all got up strait away and gave Harry and Ginny a hug.

**CHAPTER 6**

Harry goes missing

After a few year Ginny and Harry got closer and closer. They let say that they got on the couch more then just once. As did Hermione and Ron. Harry and all the weasleys moved into Sirius's old house as Harry now owns it and no one was living in it. Also Harry missed Kreacher. He and Harry had become friend after the war. Kreacher never took off the locket and also talked of Regulus often. Kreacher called Harry master no matter how many times Harry told him to just call him Harry.

" Going out with Ron" Harry shouted to the table full of people. They had too brought some of there own chairs for everyone didn't fit around one table " why?" Mr. weasley turned around straight after they said going. " cause we need some more food in here we've almost out" Ron was hungry and no one had gone shopping in week and almost all the food was gone " Ok but don't be out to long"

" We wont see ya's " harry shouted to everyone but all he got was a little mumble of people. He laughed.

While Harry and Ron were out they talked but some thing wasn't right. While they were at the shops there was strange feeling they were being followed especially when they left with the food. " Harry is it just me or have they been behind us the whole way though the shop" Ron had clicked on to the followers " I think they have I mean I've seen them a lot now" harry had a quick look back and saw the people had tattoos of voldermort on there arms when he saw. They were death eaters." we can't take them to the house if they are following us we will put them all in danger" harry and Ron began to walk a bit quicker. So did they. " I have a plan come on" Ron the turned and started to walk the wrong way to the house. They got to the point were they were in a random empty street when the first shot was made. Hit Harry in the back. Harry let go of the bags and they hit the floor. Ron then turned and fired a spell in return. One of the death eater fell down. " Ron takes the food back"

" Why?" Ron was still firering shots. " Because we need the food and we cant afford to go shopping again. Now go"

"No way i'm staying here"

"Ron I'm not joking go take the food back and then come back and help me out"harry didn't know if it was he had said or the look on his face but Ron ran over and pitted up while harry shot spells at the other death eater. " You going to be ok?" Ron was just about to leave "Yea I'll be fine go on" and like that Ron was gone. Harry was left to fight this person. There was nothing to hide behind. Just him and the other death eater alone in a street. When the other death eater stared to get up. At first he was a bit unsteady but he was able to get to his feet. The fight had stopped for the other death eater went to go help. Luckily Ron can back and just in time for as soon as he came the battle restarted. Spells were flying everywhere when someone shouted " stop!" harry looked over to see Ron was down. " Now all we want is you potter, so come with us peacefully or this one dies"

Harry put down this wand one the floor. He walked other to them and they tried Harry hands. " Ok let him goes "

"Fine" they let go of Ron and he got up. " Harry " Ron looked a Harry. " tell Ginny I'm sorry " then one of them grabbed a wholed of Ron. " We said we let it go but we didn't say were " Ron was knock unconuse and left in the street. Harry started shouted at Ron but he new he wouldn't say anything and then they were gone.

**CHAPTER 7**

The kidnapping

When harry hit the floor he was in some sort in a cave place when he was hit over the head and was knocked out.

When he woke up he had been tried to a chair by his hands and feet. He tried to get his hands out of the knocks when he felt something behind him. It was another chair and some one was tied to that one as well. " Got you too " it was Draco. " why are you here?"

"No idea you? "

" Well I guess it cause I stopped voldermort but you know it could be something else " of all the people he had to be tried up to it had to be Draco. They didn't talk that much after that. Harry tried to start conversations but Draco didn't talk back. In the end harry just stopped trying and began to get angry with Draco. He didn't know why thou. Draco wasn't a bad person he was just trying to please his dad. He did also save Harry's life and so did Draco's mum. " Why did you do it?" harry didn't know why he asked it, it sort of got out before he stop it.

" Sorry "

" Why did you help us and why did your mum " Harry had wanted to know this for awhile but hadn't seen Draco since the fight. " well I never wanted to be on there team but I was put in slyerin and my family was so I couldn't really say no when voldermort asked me" Harry thought about what he was saying and all of it was true." And as for my mum I don't know maybe she didn't want to be a death eater anymore" no one talked for a while again " thanks " harry felt it was need for if he didn't he might not be there. " mmm … it fine " by the way Draco replied harry guessed he didn't see that coming.

It had been a few days now harry had lost track. They weren't feed very well and they got beat up quite a lot. Including Draco. No one would tell them anything. Why they were there. Who long they were going to be there for or if they were going to be let out. After a couple of days more people were put in the room with them. Harry and Draco talked a lot more after the last few days and harry began to like having some one he knew here.

Then one of the days Neville was brought in. unconfused. " Neville what did you do? " harry shouted at the death eaters tying Neville down. One of them hit harry across the head. " whoo there was no need you idiot " Draco shouted other too the death eater how then did the same to him. Neville was tried to the chair and the death eater left. " Thanks " said Harry " any time " Harry's head was bleeding and he quested so was Draco's.

When Neville woke up harry was looking right at him. " Harry is that you? " Neville sounded happy too. " Yea it's me and Draco" Draco was trying to look over to see Neville. "Oh hi Draco why are you here?"

" Don't know no one will tell me " Draco looked down while he said this " why are you here? " Neville laughed, " I was looking for you and harry " then something hit harry "Neville is Ron ok? "

" Yea he's fine, Percy found him in a street unconscious after he had come home dumped the food and disappeared out again saying "I have to go help harry" and took him home" harry was relieved. " When he came to told everyone what happened and when I found out I went looking for I had heard Draco had gone to and I didn't think it was just chance, but it got me in to trouble and here I am " both Harry, Draco and Neville laughed.

**CHAPTER 8**

The savers

Weeks went by quickly after Neville had joined. Although their were like two other people in the room with them they wouldn't talk to harry. They guessed that they weren't able to talk. Harry felt like he was always hungry. One day the death eaters came in to give them some food and then once that was over they went and hit harry a couple of times. No matter how much Neville and Draco shouted they didn't stop and then they were leaving. " They love beating you up harry don't they" Harry's lip was a bust " yea there just annoyed that I beat his master voldermort"

" Don't you say this name" one of the death eaters had turned around. " Oh my god they can talk" Draco, harry and Neville laughed at Draco's joke. " Why can't I say his name voldermort, voldermort, voldermort" they all laughed again and the death eater was not happy " shut up "

" Come on you couldn't take down Draco with his eyes closed" they all laughed "wait what" Draco had clicked on to what they had said. "Oh yea " the death eater untied Draco and gave him his wand. He sent a spell at Draco but it missed by miles and Draco took him out in seconds. " Draco go, go get help go, go!" Draco took the death eater wand and ran off. " Do you think he's coming back?"

" yea" but harry didn't know because one think Draco did best was run away and not helping. When the other death eaters found out want had happened Neville and Harry were taken to a room away from the other two people in the room and got beat up even more then they already were.

It must have been a mouth or something went past and the return of Draco seemed less and less. Then there was a huge bang outside. " What was that?" Neville had heard it as well " I don't know" then there was another one and another until it sounded like a huge fight was happening on top of them. Harry began to shout for help to let them know where they were. Neville join in soon afterwards. Then some one came in to the room. It was Kingsley. " Kingsley wants are you doing here?"

"Tell you later now come on " he untied harry and Neville and help them out. Harry and Neville were in no condition to fight and also didn't have their wands so he and Neville just ran. Harry found out they were in a giant cave that was the one voldermort had left one of there hocures. As soon as they got out Kingsley got a hold of Harry and Neville disappeared and reappeared in the minersty.

**CHAPTER 9**

**Christmas eve**

"Hi" Draco was sitting in a chair in this small room. His mum sitting next to him kissing his wounds which had been treated to, " Draco took you long enough" Neville said. All of them laughed " I don't think we have any nurses in on the holidays"

" Holidays? what day is it?" harry was confused it was Septembers when he was kidnapped. " Well harry its Christmas eve " Harry's mouth hit the floor he had been gone for four months. That can't be right. "I've already call the weasleys to tell you that you're here and will be home soon"

"Thanks "

Harry was taken back to the weasleys house by some auro's and he was giving a jacket for the ground was covered in snow. He stopped when he came to the house to take a moment. He hadn't walked up these staired for four months and a bit. He hadn't seen Ron and Hermione in four months and Ginny. He hadn't seen Ginny in four months. Harry went to knock on the door but before he could knock the door swag open and Mrs. Weasley was at the door " everyone it's harry " and then Ron and Hermione were first to the door. They hugged him at the same time. Hermione was crying. Percy was there too. He gave harry a hug too. George was next and gave harry a hug. Harry was taken to the living room where Mrs. Weasley looked at his lip and his burses. " Mmm… where's Ginny?" "She's gone out with dad to the shops good too see you again what happened I woke up in here and you were gone".

Harry told them everything. " Why was Draco there?" Ron had asked. " I don't know they wouldn't say but he was there before I was but only by a few hours" harry was about to continue when Ginny walked in. " harry hide" George pushed Harry's head down. " Hi you lot what's up?" Ginny looked confused. Ron and them were laughing but trying to hold it in. George stills a hold of Harry's head. " Ok well I'm going to put his in the kitchen" and she left. " What's that for"

" Go to the kitchen now" everyone was edging him to go so he got up and limped over to the kitchen. Ginny didn't know he was there " mmm… Ginny" Ginny stopped. She turned around slowly and when she saw harry ran straight at him "harry " she jumped so hard on him that harry hit the floor.

Everyone came in and jumped on top of them laughing. Mr. Weasleys was also laughing. " Now get off of him he looks like he's been to hell and back now let me look at him then you can jump on him as much as you want" Ginny, Harry and Mrs. Weasley went into a room where Harry was looked at. He had a few bad cut and he had really bad rope burns from being tried up but nothing that Mrs. Weasley couldn't handle. Harry told Ginny everything and held her hand through the whole thing.

that night Harry had been told by Mrs Wesley that he had to stay in his bed for the rest of the night but beside that it was the best night harry had had in a long time. he was given so much food he felt was going to explode and everyone came to visited. Hermione and Ron were in every 5 minets, also it was the best sleep he had had in a long time to. he didn't have to sleep on a chair but on a real bed.

the next day harry was given his presents in bed and everyone opened there presents in his room to he could be there and at tea harry demanded that he came down stairs and eat with the rest of the family so with a little help from Ginny and Mrs. Wesley harry was able to get down to the kitchen. there was a huge roar from everyone when he got in the room. They all sat down for Christmas dinner and joked, the table had been decorated with crackers and party poppers but with in 5 minutes all the crackers had been pulled and George and Ron were having a compotation to see who could find and unused party popper and the only one left was in Percy's hand Harry sat next to Ginny as she insisted. While he was eating Ginny looked over to harry who was laughing about something Ron had said." Ginny what's wrong"

" Nothing it just I've missed you and Ron told me you told him to tell me that you were sorry why?" Harry got a hold of Ginny's hand " I was sorry because getting caught meant leaving you and that was the last thing I ever what'd to do"

" How I gye as soft as you beat the dark lord"

"Hard work let me tell ya but I had a lot of help of all of you's" harry looked around the table. Ron and Hermione were sitting together talking about the fact that Ron had eat most of the food on the table, George and Percy talking about Percy's new job in the minersty thanks to Kingleys, Charlie was trying to talk about dragons to Bill and flure who had come over for Christmas but they didn't really understand what he was talking about and Mr and Mrs Weasley at the very far end of the table also talking about something I couldn't hear for the fact that they were at the other side of the room and cause of all the noise made by everyone else. ' I think I'd like that" harry looked back over to Ginny. "Sorry"

"I think I'd like you telling the stories of the war"

"Well I've got all my life to tell you them"


End file.
